Urban Jungle
by AnnoyingJabberJay
Summary: First day is over and 14 are dead. Now that the number is dwindling, some characters will have more chapters than some others. The Barefoot Mystery is revealed :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prologue to the 45th Hunger Games, how they decided on the Arena :D**

**The president name fails, I know.**

"Are you positive, Gelkin?"

"Yes, I'm positive Crane, now let's pick this arena and get the show started. The hunger games start tomorrow, and the escorts need to know what arena to drive to, and the engineers have to patch up the plates and the land mines."

"Sir, it's an Urban Jungle, there's no guarentee this hunger games will last long."

"Look, Jonathan, you have to get home to your kid, I need to get home to my wife. Just send out the coordinates, and lets be done with it."

"Alright Gelkin" John was the Head Game maker, and has been for twenty years. Sweat dripped off his brow, arguing with President Gelkin was hard work.

"Gina, tell the escorts and the engineers were Doing UJ-1."

"Sir, you can't be serious?"  
"I am, now get it done".

Gina typed the data in the holo comp and sent it to everyone that had to start off the hunger games tomorrow. She loved the sport, but preparing for it was hell on earth.

"Can't wait for this to be over, I can soak my weary body in my floating hot tub." She said.

"Whatever Gina, just get it done."

"You don't have to be such a downer."

"Sorry, but this President is gonna get us killed some day." Five years, and he's already picked some of the stupidest arenas."

"I thought the battle in district thirteen's forest arena was creative."  
"Not to mention it scared the living daylights out of every little kid in the capitol." John was starting to get cranky, so Gina ended the conversation with a hearty good bye.

John exited out of holo comp, muttering something about the president being the death of him.

If he only knew.


	2. First Blood Natasha Miller

**Instead of all one shots, some characters will have more parts than others. The only two characters with more parts that I'm revealing are Ken And Andrea. Also, enjoy the first part of the Urban Jungle, First Blood!**

Natasha Miller (District 9) Age: 15

The plate was rising, and I looked at my stylist with pleading eyes.

_I'm Going to die._

They were taking bets in the room before training prep, on what weaklings would die first.

_The two from 9 go near the beginning._

_Yeah, unless the chicken runs._

They meant me. I had been called that since I fell out of the chariot at the opening ceremony, mostly because my screams sounded like a squawk.

_I'll show them, I'm fast and I'm great with a hammer._

It would make sense, district 9 makes coffins. We're one of the few districts that mainly focuses on the Districts, because the death rate is high from poverty.

_Go figure._

The plate kept rising. It was cold on my bare feet. The outfit was exceptionally odd this time around. Formal shirt and skirt, with no socks or shoes.

_At least I have my ankle bracelet._

My mom had given it to me on my 14th birthday, right around the time my dad died from a disease caused by one of the coffins. They were only for rent, and the disease was apparently contagious, sticking to the atoms of the coffin.

Finally, the plate rises, and I'm met to the amazing site of the arena.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the greatest games in all of Panem, the pristine honor, The Hunger Games!"

_Atleast Luciana hasn't lost her enthusiasm, stupid Capitol announcer._

It's not wildlife, That's for sure. There's buildings, lots of them, with open doors, parking lots, shattered windows, scalable roofs, so much. I'm amazed by what I see. The Hunger Games have tested survival, but now there is a new challenge: Everyday Life.

I look down the path, which is littered with concrete sidewalks and paper. The gravel covers most of the street as it heads up about another two miles.

The tributes next to me are Andrea, the shady girl from eleven, and Heinrich, from Ten. Not much trouble, except Andrea got a 8 in training.

I finally decide to look at the spoils at the cornucopia, maybe there will be a hammer I can use. I glance at it and my face lights up in shock. Not only is the Cornucopia a rust colored type of gold, but the spoils there are small and glistening.

There's only a small pile of things. One type of a thing, more likely. Keys.

No weapons. No food. No water. I can't figure out what the keys are for, until I spot nearby stores. The locks! Each one has a specific lock, and a specific key goes into each one.

_Grab as many keys as you can and run._

_No, too dangerous._

_It's better to die quickly then to die of starvation._

I decided to go for the keys. I was a fast runner back in nine, even if I was stationed at a hammering facility for 12 hours of the day.

The Gong Rings, and I'm off. I rush towards the Cornucopia, and I look around me. Others have ran off, but alot like me have figured out the secret to the keys and are going for the survival option.

I hope Max makes it, I think. He was my partner from district 9, a 13 year old boy ready to take on the world.

_Stop, you have to win._

_I know, but Max is like a little brother to m-_

I'm slammed into the ground by a huge bulking body. Ken, district 2 brute.

_I'm dead._

"Have a nice dirt nap, chicken."

Even without weapons, Ken is brutal. He pounds his fists into my face until everything is unintelligible and blurry, and I can see in dotted red splotches. He jumps off of me and runs toward someone else and starts wailing on them.

_I'm sorry, mom, I knew I couldn't win._

_I can't believe I couldn't fall back into your arms, Geck._

_Oh Selena, why did I have to die without saying I loved you like a sister._

No, I have to survive. I have to win.

I crawl towards the Cornucopia, but before I can make it three feet, the girl from one turns me over, lifts her bare feet, and It comes crashing down on me.

I die on impact, not before I hear the faint boom of a cannon. Then, Blackness.

_**I'm not showing all the deaths from the Cornucopia, just the good ones. Also, there's a reason they are barefoot :P. PM me if you have any suggestions**_


	3. Falling Bricks, Brock Sanders

The Cornucopia is a rustic gold. Something surrounds it. I won't try for that way. I look behind me, and see a garbage dump. Too obvious. Over on the other side of a warehouse, I spot a blue water tour, probably full of poison.

That's the best place to head. Even if anyone can catch up to me, I'll beat them with my fists. District 10 did deal with cattle, but we had calf and cow wrestling in the underground tunnels. Sure, we dump the dead cows down there, but it's nice to get some training before you go to the hunger games.

The gong rings, and I run towards the warehouse. I jump onto a crate, then to a walkway on the roof. I start to run inside. The factory is full of junk. Nothing useful, unless you know how to build. I start walking along when I hear a window shatter and a figure come through it. The girl from district 3, Kelsey.

She smiled sincerely at the pile of junk, and said a little too loudly "this is perfect."

I didn't want to kill her, I've never killed a person, but I needed to survive. I looked around. there was a broken ridge on the walkway wear a pile of concrete blocks on a wheel barrel were. this could be interesting.

Kelsey went over to the pile under the ridge. I tiptoed silently to the barrel. I could tell that it was heavy. I'd have to heave it in one go to kill her.

_1,2,3 Heave!_

I gripped the barrel and pushed it to the edge, sending all of the concrete tumbling down. Kelsey was kneeling, and the first cement block connected with her head. In seconds, she was on the ground, covered in concrete.

There was a groaning coming from where she was. She survived! I thought what to do next. The wheel barrel had left one cement block in it. I picked it up, and aimed it at her head.

"Peace be with you." We said that to all the cows we killed, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to say it now.

I let go of the cement, and turned away. The scream and silence that came was gut wrenching.

I felt guilty, angry, sad, everything someone would feel if they didn't like killing.

But I walked, towards the water tower. And walked, and walked.

**There you have it. I'll post another cornucopia death next. Suggestions if u want that person to die a specific way.**


	4. The Lighting Thief, Percy Mackson

**Lawl, I stoled Percy's name! Jk, I came up with on my own (or did I)**

**I don't own the hunger games, but that shady Collins person does .**

**Percy Mackson, District 5 (16)**

I never wanted to be in the stupid games. It just so happens my lil bro got picked, and I knew my parents would have a cow if I didn't volunteer for little Tyson.

Of course, they love Tyson more. He was prettier, stronger, smarter, pretty much everything I wasn't. Even though he was younger than me, he was over a foot taller than I was. Maybe you'll win, and get all the girls instead of me.

He's a damn bastard, and I'm standing in dress pants and shirt, wearing A damn tie, on a god damn platform rising up to death row!

"ARGH!" I scream out loud and kick the glass cylinder that keeps me encased inside this tube to death.

I finally get a view of the not so beautiful arena. Buildings, Gravel, grey skies with no signs of clouds, What a perfect day for a holiday.

_Percy dies in a painful way day._

The gong sounds, and I run towards nowhere. Not like I'm gonna last long. I knock someone over who is also running in my direction, but instantly regret because it's a damn career. Tree from one, I think.

"Sorry!" I yell it sarcastically, and keep running in that direction. It's funny, you'd think the other careers would help her up, but they ignore her and attack the kids near the Cornucopia. about six already lay dead on the ground.

I'm only about a half a mile up the street past the cornucopia when I see a person behind me. It's the girl from District one!

"Do you ever let up?" I say, groaning that I have to fight for my life twice on my death holiday.

She's thin, with blonde hair that doesn't look like she ever alters it. She isn't tall for a career, and she Must not be one of the careers, because there's no way she would walk off without one of them.

"I don't like rude people messing with me. Besides, I was going this way anyway. Now how would you like to die, strangling or being beat to death."

" How 'bout I kill you, then walk off a brilliant plan to kill your idiot career friends."

"I hate them!" She says, boldly charging at me.

This must of set off something in her, because she charges at someone twice her size.

I put my foot out, but she is smart enough to duck and trip me. I kick her and she rebounds backwards. I charge with all my force and try to ram her, but inside I hit a metal trash bin with (of course) barbed wire 2x4's. My arms go into them, and the sharp edges dig into my pale white skin.

instead of going for the clubs, she climbs up a lamp post and knocks down the light.

"That's Illegal!" I sputter it out, not sure why. Then it hits me.

_Thats iwegal, Pewcy. I was 6, and Tyson was 5. I was practicing my climbing skills. Of course, I cop came by after Tyson screamed at the top of his lungs. Then, I was beat with a damn belt until my back felt like honey being spread over butter floating in midair_

"Its the hunger games, idiot." she falls to the ground, grabs the light, and is about to bring it down on my head before I sputter "Can I say something, Please!"

She nods, but keeps the light hovering over me.

"It's not me pleading, just a shout out to my brother Tyson. That toothbrush that plays music while you use it, well I dipped it in the toilet bowl. So have fun, and go F*** yourself Tyson!"

And with that, the light comes down on my head, and the last thought before I die is Tyson spitting all over our carpet, almost wanting to come through the TV to kill me. Or he could feel pity I suppose.

Then I fade away, looking at the girl walking towards the Cornucopia.

**There you have it! Like it, hate it? Btw, you finally find out why there barefoot! (Next Chapter)**


	5. Death RecapTrain

**I know I said the glass would be next, but this idea sparked in my head about the district 3 boy killing someone! First though, a death recap**

**Also: Some Characters get more than one views on the games**

**Disclaimer: Damn Suzie Cowwins from down the stweet owns the Hunger Games =(**

Random Capitol in Crowd of Ceaser Flickermans recap show (Day 1)

"WOO GO HUNGER GAMES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I finally bought enough tickets for me and all of my fingernails (which you don't need to pay for, but I felt like doing, because I'm that wild)

"everyone calm down and let the recap begin!" Ceaser said with his hair that changed color every 5 seconds. It looked cool, but I heard it costs 5,000 dollars, when I only have 6,000,000.

"First, The names and pictures will scroll across the TV screen!" Ceaser said with enthusiasm in his voice.

The TV started to scroll through the pictures and names:

Kelsey Varrez, District 3

Percy Mackson, District 5

Camila Delfin, District 6

Henry Sapnhouser, District 6

I got confused, because wasn't there a rule in like the districts, were you couldn't make your name like really long? The list kept moving after a short break so everyone could read.

Gwen Su, District 7

Maxwell Denbrough, District 7

Michael Cullens, District 8

Gladus Tantru, District 8

Ewe. That name reminded me of a book my kid was reading. At least I think it was my kid. How can you read some book about human tracker jackers falling in love with Capitol girls when the Hunger Games is going on.

Maximillian Gorchi, District 9

Natasha Miller, District 9

Cathy Murphy, District 10

Kevin Tanner, District 11

Gavin Takishi, District 12

Ellie Colfer, District 12

I sneer. District 12 Dies again!

"Those are the deaths! Fourteen to be exact. Now it is time for the top 3 deaths of the first day!

The film started rolling. First, It was Percy Mackson Being smashed with a light, which I personally enjoyed because the light was shiny. Second, it was the blocks falling on that girls head, I think her name was Kelsey. I only felt pity because her district helped make the music chip planted in my butt.

Finally, the last clip was the one death that happened last, which was one of the most entertaining deaths I ever saw in a Hunger Games. District 3 killing the District 12 Girl. How entertaining!

Elli Colfer, District 12 (14)

I wake up with a headache. I don't know where I am, because everything is still fuzzy. I try to remember what happened, then it all comes back.

_Games_

_Ran_

_District 3_

_Head_

_Oh No._

I started to try and move when I noticed that a rope held my body in place. I was on a train track.

"What The Hell! Someone get me out of here! Gavin? Where are you?"

He was my district partner until District 3 jumped us by the train. He knocked me out and killed Gavin. I felt guilt, because I could have saved his life had I actually put up a fight and helped him.

"Don't worry, you'll die as soon as a reroute the circuit board in the Engine Mainframe room."

It was the boy from District three. I groaned in exasperation, he was going to make my death take as long as possible.

"Hurry up, before I die of boredom."

"With pleasure." He says, then finally walks off.

*Several Hours Later, Mitch Hampers, District 3 (17)

"Yes!" I scream in amazement as I finally get the computer board to start working. "Get ready for a show, Capitol." I hop off the bench, flip the switch and run to Ellie, still tied to the train tracks, awaiting her death.

"How's it hanging, sweetie?" I spit out with a grin on my face.

"Fine, can I die now?" She says in an exasperated voice.

"The ride to your death will be here soon, and don't worry, I made sure the current wouldn't kill you."

"What do you mean the current wouldn't...Jesus Christ! you didn't!"

I smirk, and say "Have a fun Death." I plant a kiss on her mouth than sit down inside the mainframe room, where I can watch the gore.

Ellie Colfer, District 3 (14)

I scream in horror as the train trudges onward. I'm going to die! I never got to have my first kiss, have kids, meet my real dad, do anything I dreamed of. It ends here. I begin to weep, but I stop after I realize something. Death is a portal to a new world, as my mother would say. What if she's right. What if this is the beginning of something great.

It's too bad I stopped believing that bullshit the second that train hit me, and I felt my left arm explode into nothing before everything went black.

**I promise to reveal the secret of the bare feet, but first a few things:**

**I took a direct hit at Twilight! Do your worst :D**

**Ellie is from a book called the Roar, and Colfer is the last name of the author who writes Artemis Fowl (Both Great Books)**

**May the Hunger Games be ever in your favor!**


	6. Glass is Sharp, Tree Hartfellow

**Well, finally the mystery of Barefoot is revealed, but first a quick poem**

**Roses are Red,**

**Violets are Blue,**

**Glass is sharp,**

**And it cuts you!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, I would go live in the Capitol and sit in a floating hot tub. Sadly Suzanna Collins owns it =(**

Tree Hartfellow, District 1 (15)

I look at the career camp from where I'm hidden. The back of the rustic gold Cornucopia shields me completely, because of how dark the arena is right now.

They sit in the middle of their camp, about 30 feet from the pile of keys inside of the cornucopia. I wonder why they haven't taken all of them, but instead they have one of each key for different stores around their base.

I'm waiting for them to leave, so I can scavenge some of the keys. I could've teamed up with the other careers, but I turned down there offer. The Capitol probably wonders why, but I have my reasons.

I believe to give everyone a chance, because its not fair that were sent to these games. I don't want to kill, but if I have to, I will. Like that Percy kid I killed. I let him finish his last words, then I mercilessly killed him. I regret it a lot, but I knew it was the best thing for my survival.

The other Careers were snobs. April from 2 was a stuck up red head, while Ken was strong and a hunk, but a huge jerk. My district Partner, Maverick couldn't be any more conceited, because he thought himself better than anyone else. Tanya and John from 4 aren't as bad as the rest, but they still seem like they kill for fun.

They were talking about all the kills they had. Fourteen had died today, 11 at their hands, 2 at another's, and 1 because of me.

One of them looked up and pointed towards the other side of the warehouse, where a scraping sound could be heard. What idiot would make that noise in the middle of the night while the careers are here.

They ran off, carrying glass as a weapon. I wonder where they got that. It's time to act. I ready myself at the edge of the cornucopia, and leap off onto the ground.

The moon glints off my piece of glass onto the ground, which glints off too. I realize in horror where the careers got the glass. Before I can land, I hit the ground feet first and land straight on the glass.

The pain is agonizing. I fall backwards onto the keys and claw at the glass in my feet. If I take it out here, they'll follow the tracks of blood and kill me. I grab a food key, a medicine key, and hobble off towards the market street.

There are so many stores, it will take me hours to find the right place with the right keys. Hot tears stream down my face as I try door to door looking for a pharmacy. The gravel and dirt gets into my wounds, which have started to bleed from little spaces made by walking so much.

_I can't take it. _

The glass in my hand is sharp enough to end my life. Maybe I could....

_NO! Fight the urge!_

I listen to my voice and keep trying different doors. Eventually, I find one that matches the grocery store and hobble in. This is my chance to take the glass out. I rip it out one at a time, while munching on some candy bars and potato chips.

After that, I walk behind the counter, drop my weapon, and collapse into a painful sleep.

**How was it? Good? Bad? And glass isn't the only thing being barefoot is meant for, all environments affect your feet!**


	7. Acrobatic, Andrea Carson

**This Chapter reveals Andrea and her shadiness. Also, I made a mistake last chapter. 10 were killed by the Career, 2 by Mitch, 1 by Brock and 1 by Tree.**

**Disclaimer: You know who owns the Hunger Games. If you didn't, why are you reading fan fictions about it?**

Ken Willows, District 2 (17)

The scraping noise is easily heard in the dead of night. Finally, some fresh blood for me to beat to death like a meat carcass.

_I'm built to fight, and it's time to test that out._

It had been a good start at the Cornucopia. Are group killed 10 of them, while four others were killed off somewhere else. And not to mention the sponsor gift we got, depicting what each color key meant. Green for food, Red for Pharmacy, Yellow for Supplies and Blue for random shops.

_I'll win this, even if I have to lose a body part in the process._

_Don't turn into an idiot, Ken._

I was smarter then I looked. I may be a big brute, but that's only because I trained. I could think like a hunter, and kill like one too. Except there were no weapons, only keys for food and supplies.

That's why so many people died, going for the keys.

_And I killed a lot of them._

_Don't feel guilt, it will make you lose._

We are walking to the scraping noise confidently as my mind battles over what to feel. Killing was in my blood, it gave me a rush, but at the same time pity for the people I killed.

It was the girl from 11, sharpening something on a rock. I wonder what.

"Hey there sweetie." I call out in a seductive voice. "Ready to die."

She stands up, turns, and without saying a word. Flings the projectile right at me.

Andrea Carson, 11 (16)

The scraping will draw them. I'm not far from their camp, and I'm ready to fight. This arena was made for me, and I would use it to my advantage.

My tan skin made my body almost invisible in the darkness of the field behind the warehouse. The white dress clothes made me visible though, so I was waiting for them.

_Screech, screech, screech._

The key went across the rock, and I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey there sweetie, ready to die." He said it in a mocking voice, making fun of me.

_I don't like that._

I turn around as I stand up, and throw the sharp object at them.

The key, that is.  
Thirty in all. I grabbed that many at the Cornucopia. no cuts from the glass, no injuries from the Careers. Sharpening them all day, they were all deadly weapons.

_And so was I._

It went into his arm, and I bolted for the warehouse. They chased after me, but they didn't know something that I did.

_I'm acrobatic._

I hop over the gate and onto the balcony on the other side, passing over the fence.

I hear them screaming "Go around." and "Surround her!"

There's no stopping me. The boy from 1 hops over the fence, and gives chase. My deadly aim gets him in the foot and the shin, and he trips.  
I hop to the steel landing that outstretches from the roof, and run towards the other side. I hear someone behind me, and risk a look. The girl from 4, Kimmy.

She's faster than me, which is surprising. I turn on my heels, and extend both my hands with sharpened keys in the palms. Its too late for her, because she runs into the keys, going into her chest. I pull with all my might and let go of her once she falls off the edge of the building.

The Cannon is louder than her scream. The boy tribute from four is in front of me now, because he burst through the window on the warehouse.

He lets me come to him, but is surprised what I do. I dive under his out stretched legs, but not before I stab a key in his groin.

He keels over, and I talk for the first time since this game started. "Have fun pulling that Bitch out."

Then, I run as fast as I can, hearing huge footsteps behind me. I'm about 1 foot from the edge when I jump.

I land on top of a grocery awning, about 40 feet down. Theirs no way they built enough momentum to achieve the same velocity I did, and I hear them swearing and yelling on top of the warehouse.

I brush my pants off, ruffle the tie that came with the clothes, and yell "Good day Gentlemen, and may the odds be ever in your favor." I walk off towards the street full of shops.

I can't help hearing the sounds of the boy from four weeping, and a horrible thought crosses my mind.

_Their Cousins._

_**There you have it. The conscience of each person in the hunger games is different, but pity and guilt are always there.**_

_**Reviews are not like hand grenades, Almost doesn't count.**_


	8. Too Quick, Jonathan Crane

**Sry for no update, Studying for a Damn test**

_**An Eye for an Eye Makes the world go blind, -Gandhi**_

Jonathan Crane, (Capitol) 34

The smoke from my cigarette billowed off my vacant balcony. Not my balcony, the governments. I had lost everything. My House. My son. My job. It was too much. I couldn't believe it, because of Gelkin.

_Gelkin..._

Every God damned arena he chose ruined the fun of the hunger games. Too quick, Too slow, Too boring.

The D13 Forrest, The Capitol replica, The bomb shelter, Even a rotating tower full of clock gears! The plumes of smoke made it hard to look at the city below. It was ablaze with activity. Nothing was happening during the games right now, so they went to do pointless things.

I flicked the cigarette off, and sigh. I feel like killing the Goddamned president.

I smirk, thinking about how. Maybe I can learn to jump like that girl. Andrea, most likely. I looked out on the advertisements for the Capitol. Auto wipe napkins, splosion color phones, even portable mini-u's. What the people of the Capitol bought was a wonder.

I hadn't lost my job yet, which reassured that I was still a contender in this business. Even If I lost my job, I had enough money to go hide on the other side.

The other side was a term for a place called Hawaii. Only the most important people lived there, and the richest vacation. It was a rich luscious place, which I used to visit once a month.

_Before Margaret Died. You know, your wife you forgot about, even when Seneca didn't._

Speaking of Seneca, I heard him in the other room. He sounded depressed, like always. Ever since his mother died, he snapped. I tried to be a good role model for him, so nothing worked. I generally left him alone, and I did that right now so I could continue thinking about these games. 9 or 10 left, maybe they will take some time to find each other.

I took one last try at my cigarette, then flicked it off the roof. Even if I went down, it wouldn't be alone.

And him falling meant a new election.

Too quickly, I knew, is how I would be leaving this earth.

**Short, just showing how Johnathans life is during the games, since he is blamed for it being so short.**

**PS, Revenge is sweet until u drop it in cherry juice! (THEN IT BITTER)**


	9. Parking Lot Blues, Tree Hartfellow

**Well, I messed up on the chapters. District 4 is Tanya, not Kimmy. **

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games, I do not. **

**Oh yeah, and I finally found my favorite line in the Hunger Games :D - ****Twilight is closing**** and I'm ill at ease.**

**Tree Hartfellow, District 1 (15)**

I awake to a throbbing sensation on the bottom of my feet. Glass. I need to find some cream before it catches an infection. I need to get out of the grocery store and find the pharmacy that fits this key, but I stock up on some food and put in a grocery bag. Only two bottles of water and a root beer in the cooler, both warm.

I also put some plastic bags on my feet, which will have to make up for the bandages until I can find the pharmacy. Once I set out, I notice how much blood is still coming out with every step. The bottom of the plastic bag is painted red. I try every Pharmacy, and about an hour later, I find the right one.

I smile in happiness as I walk in. It's actually stocked! Finally, some luck after that glass in my foot. I rub some cream on it, after reading it protects from infection. Then, I wrap some clean bandages around my foot and head out.

I have no idea where to go, but eventually the careers will come to the shop street, once they run out of food and medicine. So I had North, or at least what I think is North.

I come to a parking lot, full of cars. They were used before America became Panem, after a war broke out between everyone. America had fallen, but the survivors had built Panem into a great country, or at least to the perspective of the Capitol.

I look around each car, and all of them are out of fuel, no keys, or the wheels are on top of cement blocks. I could break open a window of one of the cars, and sleep in there for the night.

_There's an alarm._

At least my conscience is smarter than me. I'll have to sleep in between a car, so that the careers won't see me. Even if it is deathly cold, I'll be protected from view as long as they don't look around.

I hear a click, but I don't register what it could be until a car careens into me.

In seconds, I'm on the ground, holding the part of my back where the car crashed into me. I looked up, and gasped at what I saw. The car was swinging from a chain, no doubt a trap set by the capitol. Then, another crane moved with a car connected to its magnetic surface. I hear a screeching noise, as if something rusty was being moved. And then the car fell, about to squash me like a bug.

I rolled out of the way, just before the car came down onto the asphalt. Glass came from the car, but nothing that cut me. All I needed was more of that stuff. I crawled away from the wreckage, but the crane wasn't done. It lifted another car, and dropped it on top of me. I rolled out of the way, back on my feet.

I was becoming tired after the fourth car missed, and I had to get out of the parking lot. Also, This was creating a lot of noise. I bolted, begging God to let me live.

Apparently, he was listening, because the crane stopped altogether. I could finally find a place to set up camp for the night, because I was tired from all the dodging. My back was in an enormous amount of pain, so all I wanted to do was lay down. The train yard was in the distance, and It looked safe enough. I went into one of the ticket booths, because that's what they were called in District 1 if you wanted to go somewhere in the huge district.

It wasn't the best, but I felt it was better than the homes I saw during the reaping. Some of the places looked gruesome, compared to where I lived. I closed my eyes, and let exhaustion take over. One thought crossed my mind though.

_I wonder how Maverick is doing._

My eyes shot open, and my mouth opened wide. Why would I think about him? He's a conceited idiot, and he didn't even like me. Though something about him made me think more, until I had to push the thought out of my head altogether, just to get some sleep.

And that was how I eased into sleep, not thinking.

**Well, My original thought was to kill her from glass infection, but I thought that was a little too boring. So she is going to survive for now. Suggestions? send me a message or leave a comment!**


	10. Acid Pulse

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write, even if I haven't written it yet!**

**Disclaimer: WHY DO I WRITE THIS! IF YOU READ THE CHAPTERS YOU KNOW BY NOW! *Suzanne Collins Lawyer clicks the safety of the gun* Wait, Wait, I don't own it, there I finished!**

Bishop Casaway, District 4 (14)

I sulk as I look at the garbage can, its bright light illuminating my face. a tear falls from my face, and I don't stop to wipe the rest off.

_She's dead._

_That girl, K-Killed Her._

_My cousin, Tanya!_

I smash my hand into the garbage can, and I can feel the welts already swelling up on my knuckles. I don't care, all I care about is getting out of these games. I have to do it, for her. For Tanya, the girl who always put a smile when I caught nothing when we fished for shrimp. The girl who could skip a stone for miles, without telling me how. Who made the Capitol sound like a bunch of pansies, making everyone else do their work. That is why she was my favorite cousin, and that's why I had to avenge her.

I start to look around the sky. The stars are beautiful. In my district, water paint was my favorite thing to do. Since the Capitol loved us, we got everything for a cheap price. And that's why I had a whole studio of color, and why I was one of the greatest painters in district four.

Of course, only Tanya said that.

_Use to, you mean._

I laugh. my conscious is making me feel bad. Why did an artist go crazy when he lost something he loved?

_Your fault, dummy._

A pain, probably guilt rises in my chest. It's my fault that she died, even if I don't want to believe it. If I had been faster, just a little bit faster. I looked out on the distance, and saw the sun rising up. There was no sun yesterday, so this was amazing to see .It was morning of the second day. So many dead, so fast. At least it was quick.

But that girls scream.. from the train yard. It was haunting his every thought, and he kept thinking about it. No one else had heard it, because no one was with him. He was always on guard. Just because he was smaller than the rest.

_I can fight, even if it doesn't look like it._

_A 9 in training, they probably think you cooked a meal for the game makers!_

My subconscious was annoying, but main part of my life. I listened to it for everything, no matter how wrong. Like what happened with that kid in the district...

_He was a hoodlum, and you know it!_

"I shouldn't have blamed him!" I scream out loud, and listen as my subconscious makes fun of me and repeats the story in my head, how I framed the kid for stealing those paints I couldn't buy. It was selfish, really, to blame a kid who actually looked like he could steal something, when I really took those paints. The kid barely survived, having to do any job he could find. The only thing he had going for him was that he could swim.

I was lucky my family was well off, because I couldn't swim if my life depended on it. I guess that it's ironic, being from the fishing district, when I can't even swim.

Of course, irony has its ways, and the wave of burning green that came from behind me backed the idea up.

Brock Sanders, District 10 (15)

I almost laugh as I watch the small boy from District four strut around like an idiot, muttering to himself. It doesn't even look like he notices that he's talking to himself. I wonder why, but then again, the hunger games could send anyone of their rocker, even a career. I have to get through the area he's in towards the street I saw from the water tower (where I am) full of shops.

If I try to kill him, he might be good enough to fight me, even if he is crazy. Even if I do kill him, the cannon will attract the other careers. the sun makes it impossible to sneak past him, and I can't think of any ideas.

_The water tower._

I look behind me, and wonder if I can wash him away with the contents inside the tower. How am I going to open it though...

I get my answer soon, because a dull grey parachute carrying what looks like a saw. Even the parachute matches the arena. Dull and saddening. I pick up the saw, and inspect it. Mechanical, but when I turn it on the noise is barely audible. I put it to the tower, and the saw slices through easily. I smile sadistically, this is easier than I expected it to be.

I quickly cut a huge circle out of the tower, and look towards the boy from District 4. He still seems to be thinking about something, because he hasn't looked at me once. I place the other side of the saw on the metal, which I hadn't cut deep enough to push through on its own. The other side has a curved handle that was made for yanking stuff off. I make a mental note to thank my sponsor if I win this.

I pull hard, and back away as the contents come gushing out, burning through the handrail of the water tower.

_Acid._

Bishop Casaway, District 4 (14)

To say it hurt was giving myself to much credit. It burned. the heat cut onto my back and pushed me forward with the current of what I suppose is acid, it carries me for so long, but doesn't seem to kill me. Eventually, I run into a fence, and grab it so I'm not carried too far with the current.

It eventually pushes me away from the gate, but I make a last attempt to get away from the pain.

And I go tumbling down the side of a hill leading into a construction site. There is a incomplete building, and I run into a shovel, which puts me at a stop. The pain is too much, and I wish I would just die right then and there.

Apparently, death doesn't work like that.

Brock Sanders, 15 (District 10)

I walk away from the mess, knowing that stepping in the acid would burn my feet to a crisp. The rooftops make it easier, but eventually I have to take a risky measures to get across.

And at last, I'm on the shop street. I jangle the keys in my pocket(which I found in a box on the way towards the water tower), smiling at all the stores. Its shopping time.

**Bishop isn't dead! I almost feel bad for him!**

**Check out the poll on my page, if you care who wins. (There's no guarentee those characters will survive, but a opinion may change my mind.)**


	11. April Fool's

**Sorry I couldn't update. Lost my phone and got grounded. This chapter is remorse and pity, because Ken isn't that bad of a guy (nah, he is)**

**Disclaimer: If I Owndeded the Hungered Gamesz I wouldz be greated at grammars, but i donts own itsz so i donts got good grammeracation =?**

**P.S.: If u want to possibly alter who wins (I'm deciding) go on my profile for el poll (The poll does not guarentee they stay alive)**

Ken Willows, District 2 (17)

I found him on my search.

I thought he stole are supplies, that crazy coot from 4. After his cousin died, he totally snapped. The only reason we kept him alive because he was a morale booster for our alliance, how fun it was to see some crazy bastard mumbling and doing weird movements.

But now, looking at his mangled but still functioning body, I realize how cruel we were. The green substance at the camp was acid, and it cut through pretty much everything that it touched. His skin was deteriorating under the moisture still on his skin, and it was not a pretty sight.

His arms were both gone, and his legs happened to be disintegrating as I looked at him. The acid wasn't fast, and it left and agonizing feeling him, by the look of his face.

He looked like he wanted to die, but he probably couldn't see. One eye was gone, and the other eye was welled shut to avoid the acid. The Capitol did a good job at their job, because this torture made the rest of the games look like pillow fighting.

I heard some kind of inaudible wisp, and realized it was him speaking. Bishop, my favorite ally in these games. When he was sane, we used to joke around with each other. We became best friends before this game, not even thinking about the consequences.

And now he was telling me to end his life, because it looked like the acid made it hard for him to sustain life.

"Pleaseeeeeeeee, just s-stab me. please." He whispers it as loud as possible, and I'm beginning to think the acid did things to the inside of him.

"Alright Bishop, but I'm going to regret this. You were a great friend, and I'm sorry I thought you were crazy." I say, surprising even myself. I was never good with talking inspirational speech.

"I-it's ok, just finish me off. At least I can see my cousin again." His smile is sickening. His teeth are burnt through, and I realize how much pain he's in on both sides of his body. I drag the sharp key the girl from 11 threw at me (which I will get revenge for) across his neck and hope silently that he really does see his cousin again.

Now, it was time to find the other careers on my alliance.

And sever it as fast as possible.

Maverick Hennerson, District 1 (15)

I look up at April, wondering what she can see anything in the warehouse.

"Well?" I ask, because I'm dying of boredom. I want to go kill something that can actually fight back. Maybe my district partner, Tree.

Were looking around a saw mill near our old camp ground for Bishop, because we think that he tricked us and took all of the supplies. The crazy artist probably couldn't draw up a plan to steal everything.

"Nothing yet, but I think I'm going to get down. The blades under me are giving me the creeps." She was scared of a lot of things, some of them very stupid, like death. My father said if you fight valiantly when you die, then you shouldn't be afraid.

A cannon fires nearby, and I look towards where it is. It is around the area where Ken went, and he probably found some fresh blood. Lucky him, I hadn't had a kill in a while.

"I'm coming down, hold on. He probably found that crazy loon." April starts to walk toward the windows where she climbed up, but I notice a creaking noise. Its the metal ramp she's standing on, and its breaking.

It breaks, and she starts to fall. My moment of truth comes, and I know I can either save her or let her die.

I stick out my hand, just enough so she can grab mine. She falls, and at the last second, I pull my hand back. "April fools!" I scream it as she realizes in horror I'm not going to save her.

I am such a comedian.

April Reddins, District 2 (16)

I scream at him in desperation and horror "You A$$hole!" and fall into the saws.

The pain hurts like hell, and the blades cut deep into my skin as everything goes black. The cannon is the last noise I hear, and the last thing I think about is haunting Maverick as a ghost.

**My original plan was to kill her with Mitch, but I wanted to keep him alive. So yes, Maverick gets the dumb ass of the year award.**


End file.
